User blog:Zaxzax12/Nexus Adventures Story Chapter 12
While the lights were out mass chaos ensued on the ships bridge, fortunately the lights were out for but a moment and came back on almost as quickly as they had gone out. When the light returned everyone on the bridge was in panic and filled with fear and anger, all except for the being seated in the captains chair he remained rather calm as if he had known the lights would momentarily fail. “That’s it! You are hereby relieved as commander of my ship and will return control over to me!” Shouted Captain Goggles as everyone in the room immediately fell silent. “I’m afraid you are in no position to relieve me of command captain, you see I’m the only thing here that can and will keep them from taking custody of you entire crew and vessel.” “That’s preposterous, this ship is equipped and build to confront any starship, we can have the cannons back up and there ship obliterated within five minutes.” Retorted Goggles expressing his ignorance and overconfidence very clearly. By that time a warning had sounded and information began flooding the computers on the bridge, informing the crew of the ships weaponry being disabled as well as the locks on all interior and exterior doors, hatches, and ports. “That’s where you are wrong captain this ship is under my complete control, I may not have the complete loyalty of its crew as you do but have the very loyal service of two members as well as control over every part of the ship itself. You see they sent a current of electrified Imagination through the docking ports main power grid, being connected to the ship’s main power source it knocked out everything else, which wouldn’t have happened if Maelstrom wasn’t flowing through every bit of this ship.” said the Skeleton “I don’t care what you did to my ship, what I do know is that we won’t let those hostages escape.” Said Goggles then he turned around and turned on the ships communications, but before being able to give his crew the order to attack he was knocked out by what seemed to be some sort of spell. For there was no-one near him at the time he fell to the ground. Meanwhile the battle that was previously taking place near the ships docking port, had come to stand still as the pirates engaging in the battle had been immobilized and arrested by the Nexus Guards. “Good work men, hold them here till AJ has the proper holding facilities prepared.” Said Brick to the Nexus Guards. “Brick we need to get everyone out of here now, this ship is just as big if not slightly bigger than the Nexus Victory and is heavily weaponized according to Atom’s calculations.” Said Roseann with a hint of worry and concern in her voice. “I understand your concern for the crew Rose, but according to calculations done on the Nexus Victory’s computer and by it’s skilled crew members we have this ship completely immobile for at least 30 minutes. And with about half the crew in our custody the odds of finally ending these pirates raids a very good.” Said Brick as he sent out an email to the ships crew containing further information on securing the pirate ship. “Brick I don’t doubt your judgement, or the calculations done by MY ship or it’s crew, but I have seen what these pirates are like on a personal level and we can all testify to the brutality of it’s current commander.” Said Rose who would have said more but was interrupted as the ships engines began to slowly roar back to life. Before anyone had time to react the two Maelstrom Creatures, who had made themselves scarce shortly after Brick and the Nexus Guards had entered the ship, had reappeared and it didn’t take a computer or skilled mathematician to know that they were in deep trouble. “Guards buy us some time, everyone else get on the Nexus Victory now!” Ordered Rose as she and Brick stayed back to ensure that everyone was on before calling off the Nexus Guards. As the last man boarded Rose gave the order for the Nexus Guards to withdraw, but the moment the Guards turned their backs one of the Maelstrom Creatures released a wave of Maelstrom in the form of an electrical current. The shock was one of immense power, able to knock out the Nexus Guards armor and weaponry as well as the Guards themselves. Rose was terrified as hardly anything short of an exploding star could knock out those Guards armor and weaponry. None the less she responded with with nearly flawless military skill has she pulled her blaster and shot the Creature who flew back a fair distance. Rose wasn’t sure how high the blasters power was set but it must have been pretty high to cause the Maelstrom Creature to fly back like it did. However the second Maelstrom Creature drew closer and as it did Rose could recognize it as the Maelstrom Hunter she had encountered just before Ferf and her were captured. She took another shot and hit the Hunter with a blast of equal strength to what she used on the first Maelstrom Creature. “Are you ok?” Rose asked on of the Nexus Guards, however the response wasn’t what she hoping. She backed away as the five Nexus Guards began to rise, but they were no longer friendly but deadly to say the least. In all the action Rose forgot the others had already boarded and the doors had almost closed completely, taking advantage of all minifigures boxy design she jumped head first through the slowly shrinking crack between the two doors. “Go, Go, GO!” shouted Rose over the Nexus Victory’s intercom as she hit the button to release their ship from the Pirate’s ship. “You heard the captain lets get out of here.” said Brick as they quickly shot off to Nexus HQ. However the pirate ship was completely active by the time Rose had gotten into the Nexus Victory, allowing them to fire a tracking devised onto the haul of the ship just before it took off. Next Chapter Previous Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Story